Finding the Future
by TranslucentSoul
Summary: Kagome is thrown back to the future, never knowing the outcome of the past. Who will lead her the right way? Sesshaomaru / Kagome pairing. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Kagome is thrown back to the future during the middle of the final battle with Naraku. After months of being in the future she literally walks into Sesshomaru rounding a corner in the city. She finds out the fate of everyone, including herself.

I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that, wish I did.

Chapter 1

Kagome is in the middle of a horrific battle, the final battle with Naraku. She was glancing at her surroundings, saw the demons swarming all around them, coming from all sides. She thought there was no hope. Inuyasha was in trouble, being pushed back by every blow that Kagura dealt to him. Sango and Miroku were making slow progress towards helping Inuyasha. Slicing through demons, blood splattering their clothes, Shippo at their backs, trying to cover them the best he could. Kagome felt her heart swell, seeing her son fighting against the best of them. He had been training with Sesshomaru for the past year. He was to the point where he could finally keep up with Sango. Then her heart cracked in half when she saw what happened next. Shippo was struck down, screaming in pain. Kagome released her power, killing every demon that stood by her.

"SHIPPO!" she screamed.

"Shippo….Shippo please be ok,"she whispered, though she already knew the truth.

She started running, not noticing that Sesshomaru was running in the same destination. She never saw the demons in her way, as they were purified as soon as they gt close to her, but it still wasn't enough. Sesshomaru was the only one to reach Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

They thought the worse, that through her distraction she was killed while trying to get to her son. That was all but Sesshomaru. He saw he disappear, slowly fading into the air. He wanted to tell everyone what he saw, but they needed to complete the battle at hand.

Kagome woke up lying in front of the Goshinboku tree. That's when she realized that she was in the future. She saw her house with her mother running out to her.

"Kagome," her mother called, "Kagome are you ok."

She immediately ran to the well, jumping in, knowing she would return to the past. She had to return. She landed at the bottom of the well. There was no light, no weightless feeling, just the pain she felt as she realized it didn't work, that she was still in the future. She broke down, knowing she would never know what had happened to all of her friends. Never know what happened to the jewel.

Kagome's life passed by her. Day turning to night, night to weeks, weeks to months. Finally her mother had enough.

"Kagome!" shouted Masami, "I have had enough. You are to get up and get on with your life. I have sat by watching you wallow away in misery, keeping my mouth shut, but I am done! I refuse to sit by any longer."

"You are my daughter, you hold part of my heart, and you are breaking it," she whispered.

Masami kneeled next to Kagome, who had remained passive throughout her speech. She turned Kagome's face towards her. Masami wanted her to see the pain in her eyes, eating away at her, tearing her heart open a little more each passing day.

"Look at me," she pleaded. "Do you not see what this is doing to me, the pain this causes me!" Tears were now flowing down Masami's face. "You might have lost the past Kagome, but you still have the future. You still have your brother, grandfather, and me. Please, PLEASE! Come back to us. We need our shining sun back."

With that Masami left Kagome's room. Praying to Kami above that her words found the Kagome that everyone knew and love. Masami didn't realize how much her words struck home to Kagome.

Kagome started crying, realizing how much pain she had caused her family. She thought if she shut herself away in her room, they wouldn't notice her. That they would just go on with their lives. Now she became aware of how wrong she had been.

"I am sorry," Kagome whispered, "I never meant for you to feel my pain. I will go on. I have to. I cannot allow my family to feel the way I do."

"I HAVE TO." she shouted.

The next morning Kagome immerged from her room, walking down the stairs for the first time in months.

"Ka..gome…..Kagome!" shouted Sota. "I missed you so much." He started crying. He ran to his sister, hugging her like she would disappear at any moment."Please don't go away again."

"I won't," she cried," never again. "I am sooo sorry. I love you. Please forgive me?"

Sota held her at arm's length, staring at her like she had grown 5 heads."I'll always forgive you," he said. "You're my sister."

Masami then decided to poke her head out of the kitchen at that moment. "Kagome, would you like to join us for breakfast? I made your favorite…"

"I think that would be great," said Kagome. "I love you mom. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Masami responded.

Later that day Kagome sat down next to her mother.

"Mom…..I am going to go sign up for classes tomorrow. I don't know what I am going to do yet, but I know I need to get started, before I fall back into that nightmare….. I love you mom. Thank you showing me what I was doing to everyone. Had I realized I would have tried," Kagome started crying, "I would have tried, for you guys. It's just so….so hard. I don't even know what happened to everyone. I don't know what happened to the jewel. Sango…Miroku, shippo…Inu…Inuyasha. I have no idea what happened to any of them."

Kagome felt good finally talking about everything with her mother.

"I loved them all mom. They were my family too. And now I will never get them back" She murmured as she cried into her mother's shoulder.

Masami just held her daughter. Whispering comforting words to her while rubbing her back, letting Kagome cry out her sorrows.

Please Review and let me know what you think. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic. Thanks everyone for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome was running down the street, trying not to drop her books all over the sidewalk as she tried to get to school.

"I'm late," Kagome said quickly, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

I'm almost there, she thought, just 2 more blocks. I'll have a few minutes to spare if I'm fast enough.

That's when she turned the corner and ran right into someone. Books sprawling on the sidewalk, papers flying in the air.

"Oh no," she said, not bothering to look up, "I am soooo sorry." She then started scrambling trying to collect all of her papers before they could fly out of her reach.

She didn't realize who she had just bumped into. Had she, she would have been as frozen as he was in that moment, staring at him, as he was at her.

How is it possible, he thought. I didn't think it was time yet. I would have looked for her had I known.

Then he decided to speak up, as she was still scrambling trying to collect all of her belongings.

"Kagome."

She froze. She hadn't heard that voice in over a year. She didn't even think he still existed, but then thought, of course he did, he is a demon after all.

"Sessh….Sesshomaru," she whispered as she looked up from where she once again dropped her things.

There he stood the god like creature known as Sesshomaru.

He looks so out of place here, she thought. Maybe it is just that I am not used to seeing him dressed in modern clothes, though I must say he certainly pulls them off nicely. He must have a nice amount of money judging by the nice suite he was wearing, but what did I expect, he is the Lord of the Western Lands. He is probably loaded.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I didn't expect you to be here already. We didn't know the exact year you came from, there is still 23 years till we thought you would have gone to the past. I should have realized though, and started looking already. There is much that I am sure you wish to know. I will be at your house at 5, we will talk then about everything that has happened."

Kagome just nodded her head, not believing this was happening.

Sesshomaru is here, she thought, right now, standing in front of me. Oh god I just ran into him! What do I say, I don't think I can say anything. He probably already wants to cut one of my limbs of or something since I ran into him.

Wait, he said something about talking to me later at 5. What happened to him, we never were really friends, we talked near the end, but that was because he was training Shippo and he was traveling with us. We had to talk. She glanced back up, but he was already gone.

"Oh shit," she muttered. "Now I am going to be late!"

Kagome went through class in a daze, thinking about everything that she had locked away. She had no idea what to expect later tonight. She was scared and anxious. She just wanted it to be 5 already so she would know everything that happened.

Shit, she thought, I haven't gotten any of the notes I needed. I'll just get them from Aiko tomorrow, I am useless today. I'm just going to go home.

Where is he? He said he would be here already, she contemplated, it was 5:05 and she was ready explode.

Kagome told her mother what happened on her way to school, who then decided to take her brother and grandfather out for dinner to give Kagome and Sesshomaru some privacy. Kagome was more than thankful, she had no idea what Sesshomaru was going to say, and no idea how she was going to react to it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. She was stuck, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This is it, she thought, I am going to find out my worst fears came true. I just hope I can handle what he is going to say.

She then realized that she still hadn't moved, she slowly walked towards the door. As she opened the door she tried to calm the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling.

My god he looks good, she thought, Those jeans fit him like they were made for him, and that shirt hugs all the right spots. Wait scratch that this is Sesshomaru, bad Kagome, bad.

"Hello Sesshomaru, please, come in. Would you like anything to drink or eat? You can have a seat on the couch, "Kagome muttered as she walked to the kitchen, still trying to compose herself.

"No," said Sesshomaru, "We have much to talk about. Where shall we begin?"

"Well…What happened to everyone?"

"The tijiya and monk were slain before the end of the battle while trying to protect the kitsune. They fought valiantly, taking many with them before they left for the peaceful realms"

At that Kagome started crying silently, knowing that he shouldn't see her cry, but unable to stop the tears from falling. She listened as Sesshomaru continued.

"The kitsune barely survived. He lost his leg from the blow that you saw before you disappeared. It only finished regenerating about 50 years ago. I took him in after the battle. He came to live with Rin and me. I trained him and treated him as a son. He was put through schooling and then took the position as one of my advisors. Unbeknownst to him it was so he would learn how to rule the lands, I named him my heir in the event I do not produce one before my time here is over about 100 years ago, after I believed he had learned all that was necessary. He and Rin soon found they had more than normal feelings for each other. About a year after he came to my castle he asked to court her. I almost killed him then,"he chuckled. "Trying to take my daughter away from me, but when I saw the look in Rins eyes when she would glance at him, I had to agree. They married a few years later. I knew her being with a yokia was what I wanted, I would have been lost without my daughter all these years, but thanks to Shippo she is still with us and has many more centuries ahead of her. They have 4 children, 3 girls and a boy. They named their first daughter Kagome, after her grandmother they said. I called him today, after you ran into me. He wanted to come with me to see you, but I thought, maybe we should wait. I knew this would be a lot for you to take in at once.

By now Kagome was completely balling her eyes out. She didn't care if he noticed or not. That is when the last thing she thought was possible happened. Sesshomaru stood up and sat beside her, he put his arm around her and was comforting her. She didn't know what to do, this wasn't the demon she knew, he was caring and considerate now.

"What…..what happened to you Sesshomaru? You used to be so cold, so full of hatred. What changed?"

"Well," he chuckeled, "Having a daughter and 3 granddaughters can do that in a demon."

"So can losing something, when you didn't even realize how important it was," he muttered as he looked down on the top of her head with some strange emotion in his eyes, but she never heard it or saw his show of emotions as she cried into his shoulder.

"What, um, what happened to Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked," It was not a happy ending for him."

"Yes," she murmured, knowing he would hear," I have to know."

"Very well, he went crazy Kagome, he thought you were killed. Everyone but me thought you died, but I saw you vanish. I tried to tell him, but his beast was already in control. It was useless. He tried to kill himself a few times, so that he could be with you he always said whenever I stopped him. It was always the same reason. He stayed away in the forest for years, I let him, knowing he couldn't handle being around anything that reminded him of you. I would check on him whenever it had been to long since I had heard from him. He is still alive. Traveling though the most deserted forests he can find, still running from what he thought was your death. I have tried telling him countless times, but he will not believe me. He says I am just trying to get him to move on, but he could not, not when it was his fault, that he was supposed to protect you, that he failed you."

Kagome was just staring at him. How could he believe that she thought. It wasn't his fault even if she had died. Everyone knew what they were risking when they entered that battle. Everyone knew the possibility of not making it out, and we all accepted that.

"What about you Sesshomaru? What have you been doing these past years? Other then ruling the Western Lands that is. Did you ever settle down? Surely you had to of found someone by now?"

I found someone a long time ago, he thought, you were just taken away before I realized it. Now I have my chance with you again.

"No," he said, "I am still a bachelor. I run Tashio Inc. Our cover is that we deal in realistate for big companies, but our real research is in finding ways that demons can blend in with the human society."

"As you already know I also still rule the Western Lands. We have an agreement with the human governments for yokia to live in the more isolated areas, being able to be normal, not in hiding. I also deal with all the documents for the yokia to appear human, in the legal sense. We couldn't have anyone getting suspicious when a person's birth certificate says they were born 400 years ago now could we."

"No, no I suppose not." Kagome said. "So what happened after I left…with the battle I mean? Did we win?"

"The battle was hard fought on both sides. We did win, eventually. It was close though. Inuyasha and I were finally able to deal the striking blow to Naraku after hours of fighting. Kagura left when she realized that they were going to lose. She was the only one of his minions left. The battlefield was a disaster. There were dead everywhere, it took years for the red tint of blood to fade from the grass and trees, and many more years for the memory of the battle to fade from the surrounding villages."

"But, but what about the jewel?" she asked desperately. "What happened to the jewel?"

"That Kagome is something that we need to talk about another day. Your Family is coming up the shrine steps. I am sure you would like to go make yourself a little more presentable before they see you. I know you do not wish for them to worry."

She didn't even realize that it was already past 9. She was actually impressed that her mother got them to stay out that late. Her grandfather liked to be in bed by now since his mornings started with the sun. Then she saw her reflection in the mirror and realized Sesshomaru was right, she looked horrible. Crying was really something she should never do, her face was red and splotchy, tear stains running down her cheeks. She ran to the bathroom not even bothering to excuse herself from his presence.

Sesshomaru just chuckled to himself as she ran away. Just then, her family walked through the door.

"Good evening Ms. Higurashi," said Sesshomaru. "I trust you had a pleasant evening. Will you please inform Kagome I will be here to pick her up tomorrow at 5pm, there is something that I believe she would like to see for herself.

"Yes, I will let her know to be ready." she said.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you, Sesshomaru. Kagome needed this more then she realized."

When Kagome came back out of the bathroom, she saw her family standing in the living room. Where did Sesshomaru go she wondered?

Thanks everyone for reading. I am hoping to have Chapter 3 done withing the next couple of days! Let me know what you think! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I have been running around a little crazy for the past couple days because I found out my boyfriend and I are expecting our second child! Yay us lol. So things have been a little heck-tick with trying to get all the doctors and insurance crap sorted out. So Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me! I will try to get at least 1 chapter out a week, hoping for more like 2, but I am super tired all the time now and my son is currently cutting 2 molars which means he will not sleep very long during the day, if any of you have dealt with teething children you know what I mean lol. So my writing time has shrunk a little bit. So once again sorry and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Oh and I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

When Kagome woke up in the morning, the sun was shining through her window.

This is going to be a good day, she thought, and I get to see Sesshomaru again. It's strange, I thought it would be weird seeing him and talking to him, but he is completely different. The new him is definitely not what I expected. He comforted me for goodness sake. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me, and he…. he comforted me. It was just, a lot to absorb I guess.

And Shippo, I can't believe he is here, with Rin to. And I have granddaughters and a grandson. I wonder what they look like? I wonder how much they've changed? If Sesshomaru can change that much, how much could they, she thought sadly. What if he isn't my fun loving little boy anymore, I mean, I know he's going to be grown up, but still, I don't want him to be different. What if he became like Sesshomaru used to be. I don't think I would handle that well. And Rin, I wonder if she can still light up a room with her smile. If she still goes out to the fields to pick everyone flowers.

Kagome decided she was thinking too much as she sighed. I hope I get to see them soon. She then decided to glance at her clock and immediately regretted it.

"Ohhhhhh, I so do not want to go to class today!" she proclaimed.

She then figured she better get out of bed and into the shower before she fell back asleep. She went downstairs and talked to everyone as she ate her breakfast. She couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could meet with Sesshomaru.

"I wish I could just fast forward the day momma," she sighed.

"But then that would take all the fun out of it," her mom giggled. "You need to be patient, besides you skipped out on some of your classes yesterday; I know you need to get your notes from Aiko."

"You're right, sadly. Why do things have to be so difficult," she murmured as she dragged herself out of the chair.

"Aiko," Kagome sang," You know you love me and want to give me the notes from yesterday."

"Oh, do I now," said Aiko. Aiko was a small woman by any standards and she was one of the nicest people out there. Her trying to be mean was actually a little amusing.

"You left me to sit through organic chemistry all by myself. I had to listen to him drone on and on. I don't think I will give you the notes, as payback to your kind actions," she proclaimed as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Come on don't be like that, we both know you love me, so stop pretending that you won't give me the note and just hand them over already. Besides…don't you want to know why I left early," Kagome teased, knowing this would do the trick.

Aiko paused as if she were thinking it over, when they both knew she was going to explode if Kagome didn't tell her. Whenever Kagome got that tone of voice it was always something good.

"Fine," Aiko shouted, "just make sure I get them back…NOW SPILL!"

"Well, so I ran into someone from my past the yesterday. We were going to meet to talk a little about everything that is going on. You know there was no way I could concentrate through class, so I just left and went to wait at home."

Aiko doesn't know about the fudual era or demons or anything else that could be grouped into that category, Kagome was just hoping that she didn't notice she was leaving things out, or that she just took it for a different meaning.

"Who! Is it a she or a he! I need more details!" she yelled.

"His name is Sesshomaru, I know him from a few years ago" she was suddenly cut off.

"What you met a guy and didn't tell me! Is he cute…."

Kagome was taken off guard by this. Did she think Sesshomaru was cute? With his long silver hair, those beautiful markings, that strong muscular body…..yeah he was "cute" all right, in fact I am pretty sure that's an understatement, she thought.

"Yes, cute is one way to describe him," Kagome muttered under her growing blush.

"So when are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight, he is going to pick me up and take me somewhere, he didn't say where though."

"Well I am just going to have to come over to make sure you don't look like some ordinary person. We have to blow this man off his feet when he sees you. What time is he picking you up?"

"Aiko you really don't need to come over, I don't think it is really a date or anything. We are just going somewhere to talk some more so we don't kick my family out of the house again," Kagome said.

"I don't want to hear no I just want to hear a time."

"5, he is picking me up at 5," Kagome groaned, knowing this wasn't going to be very much fun for her. Aiko on the other hand was going to have a blast.

"Then I will come home with you after class."

Kagome knew it was pointless to argue, the girl may be one of the nicest people to walk to earth, but she was also in a very close running with Kagome for the most stubborn.

"Aiko," Kagome screeched, "My hair is attached to my head you know!"

"Well maybe you should brush it more so it's not full of knots!"

This was what Sesshomaru heard as he was let into the Higurashi house. He was trying not to chuckle as he listened to the banter coming down the stairs.

"I will let Kagome know you are here," said Masami.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and wondered how red Kagome will turn once she realizes he is already there. I knew coming early would be well worth it, he chuckled to himself.

"Kagome," Masami called through the door, "Sesshomaru is waiting for you downstairs."

Oh no, Kagome thought, how long has he been there? What all did he hear? I hope he didn't hear us talking about him, that would be awkward.

"Thanks mom, I'll be right down. I am pretty sure Aiko is done torturing me now anyways."

Kagome then got up to go downstairs, realizing she couldn't keep him waiting there forever.

Sesshomaru was standing by the door when he saw her walk down the stairs. When he saw her he was pretty sure he stopped breathing, she was so beautiful. Her long black hair was loosely curled and wavy, her makeup was just the right amount, not enough to make her look like a slut, but just enough so that she didn't look completely innocent either.

And that dress, it was like it was made for her. The deep purple fabric clung to her in all the right places. It showed a little cleavage and stopped just above the knees. The sleeves rested off the shoulder and went down to right above her elbows. The dress gave a good view, but still let you wonder about what is hidden underneath.

Kami, I just want to rip that off and take her now, he thought. He could feel himself getting aroused. As he tried to calm himself down he was hoping that his beast didn't make any surprise appearances.

When Kagome saw him standing by the door she thought she saw a flash of red in his eyes, but as soon as she glanced again it was gone, she decided she was just going crazy Sesshomaru was always in control of himself. She heard Aiko on the stairs behind her, even though she told her to stay upstairs till she left. I guess prospect of seeing Sesshomaru was too good to pass up, she thought.

"Sesshomaru, are you ready to go," Kagome said when she realized he wasn't paying attention to how long they were standing there.

"Yes, let us be on our way." Sesshonaru said as he was changing the plans in his head. He knew he wasn't going to be able to wait to be with her. He had to pick up his game, so to speak, he had to make her realize how much she needed him and how much he wanted her.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"We will be going to dinner then back to my house so I may show you a few things," he said as they walked down the shrine stairs.

They got into Sesshomaru's car, which she was pretty sure might be enough to pay for her family's home. She felt a little awkward since she had never been anything so extravagant before.

What did I expect, she thought, this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, of course he has the best of the best. Now I just have to figure out why he is still talking to me. He told me everything I needed to know. Except about the jewel, but I don't think he would know anything about that. It was probably lost after the battle ended.

They rode in silence until they got to their destination. It was a beautiful restaurant, with a waterfall inside and everything. Nothing I could ever afford, thought Kagome.

As they got out of the car Sesshomaru was looking at her kind of funny.

"Kagome," he said as he walked up to her," You look beautiful tonight."

He then proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her slightly closer.

What is going on, Kagome wondered, this is not normal, and why is he holding onto my waist. Doesn't he realize what he is doing, or what he's doing to me!

Sesshomaru smirked as he smelled the slight arousal coming from Kagome. This might be easier than I thought.

They went inside and sat down at what Kagome was pretty sure was the best table in the restaurant. It was slightly secluded, but you could still see all the beauty that the restaurant had to offer. She was also knew that the 2 of them did not need an entire corner booth.

"This place is wonderful Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "thank you for bringing me."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine," he said smirking.

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that dam smirk. It made him look so dam sexy it shouldn't be legal. She didn't know what was going on with her. She has never felt this way for him, why now. Yes, he is nice and open now, but he is still the same man underneath it all. But… what if this was him underneath the cold all along. I don't know what to think. I guess we will just go with the flow for now.

"So, Sesshomaru…" Kagome stumbled out, trying to start a conversation. "How, um, how was your day?"

"It was pleasant enough, I dealt with some imbeciles who were trying to take over my company. You would think the people on your board of Directors would be happy enough with the $500,000 they make a year. It amazes me how greedy some people can be. Needless to say they now make nothing. And I made it so no other major companies will ever hire them."

Kagome was in shock, she knew that he ran a big company, but if his board of directors made that much money in a year, how much did he make?

"That sounds…exciting…"muttered Kagome. She felt so out of place, in this nice restaurant with probably the richest man in Tokyo, being driven around in some expensive car. It was just all a lot for her to absorb, and she was still trying to figure out that dam look in his eyes. She had seen it before, she also knew what it meant, but refused to believe it meant the same for Sesshomaru as for all the other men she saw with it.

"Sesshomaru, why do you keep looking at me like that," she said before she could stop herself. She had a look of disbelief as she started turning the same shade as the crimson tablecloth.

"Whatever do you mean, Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and held it up to his mouth. "We both know what it means. You just need to stop trying to fool yourself and except it." He then kissed the inside of her wrist, knowing that she had goose bumps all over her entire body from his actions.

"Why? Why are you telling me this, why are you acting like this? You never had any feelings for me before, in the past. What changed?"

"You left."

"What?"

"You disappeared. I never got to tell you how I felt. You were breaking through to my heart without even realizing it, without me even realizing it. That was, until you left. Then I knew that I had to have you, that I would wait all these years for you." He proclaimed as he moved closer to her.

"I know what it is like to lose you, I will not go through that again."

Then he kissed her. It wasn't hard or forceful, it was perfect, she thought. It was tender and sweet, but still held the passion that he just spoke of. Then he ended the kiss, but she still wanted more.

Mwah hahaha I left a cliffy lol, I was going to make it longer, but my son decided to wake up early. When I went back and read it I thought it was a perfect cliffy lol, and I felt bad since I hadn't posted anything for a couple days longer then a said I would and adding to this would have taken like another day. Just think of it this way, there will be more chapters for you to read in the long run hehe.

So thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW, i would love to know what people think or if they have any ideas. I have a outline for the first 10 chapters, but if I like what you suggest who knows the possibilities lol.


End file.
